Ototo Development Team
L'équipe de développement Ototo (également appelée Ototo Corps ) est une fonctionnalité introduite dans la mise à jour version 6.0. La fonctionnalité permet au joueur de développer une nouvelle apparence pour la base Cat , les attaques Cat Cannon et d'augmenter encore la puissance du canon. Ototo équipe de développement est accessible en faisant défiler vers la droite dans l' Gamatoto écran. Dans la version 6.8, toutes les bases / canons Cat pourraient être mis à niveau au niveau 20. La version 7.4 introduit un nouveau type de canon qui inflige des dégâts considérables aux zombies et gèle les ennemi'''s. Explanation The feature is unlocked after clearing Empire of Cats Chapter 1 and is only functional after the player has upgraded the Cat Cannon Power, Range and Charge to level 10 at the Upgrade Menu. To develop, Ototo requires some resource materials and workers to build. The resource materials can be obtained randomly when clearing Stories of Legend stages. The resource type dropped usually has a tendency with the stage cleared, eg: Stages with Zombies usually drop Beast Bones. Stages with Red enemies stages usually drop Brick. Materials can also be obtained by clearing Material Guerrilla Stages. The engineer(s) required can be obtained from Gamatoto Expedition randomly after clearing an expedition, one at a time with a maximum of having five engineers. Note that when in progress of upgrading, you may still obtain engineers from Gamatoto expeditions. Getting materials Materials are scattered throughout Stories of Legend. Upon clearing any stage, there is a chance to get materials. There are 7 types of material: Bricks, Feathers, Coal, Sprockets, Gold, Meteorite, and Beast Bones, each associated with a certain enemy type (Red, Floating, Black, Metal, Angel, Alien, and Zombie, respectively). The type of materials dropped is not affected by enemies in that level; for example, the feather can be received in levels that don't spawn any Floating enemies at all. Materials won't drop in Event Stages (Red) and Collaboration Stages (Purple). No levels have a limit of how many materials you can obtain or how many times they will drop, so the player could just grind one stage forever. Torture Room is an effective stage for this since it's so quick, and every material drops there except Meteorite. The drop rate is applied on all stages in a sub-chapter, so it's always better/more beneficial/efficient to farm at a stage with the lowest Energy cost. The star difficulty only affects how many items you can farm per a stage clear. *1-Star gives a maximum of 3 items. *2-Star gives a maximum of 4 items. *3-Star and 4-Star give a maximum of 5 items. ''The item drop rate each chapter:' As you can see, drop rates for materials tend to be connected to the appearance of a trait in a subchapter. For example, Suburbs of the Dead has a high drop rate for Beast Bones since it has a lot of zombies in it. Getting Engineers :Engineers can be obtained from Gamatoto expeditions. Player will be notified if obtaining one. Can be obtained at the same time as an expedition assistant for Gamatoto. Retiring an expedition assistant also gives the option to change them to an engineer. :The engineer will be spent on base upgrade, and players can have up to 5 at once. Once reached, no extra engineers can be obtained. Advanced base upgrades can require up to 3 engineers. Upgrading tutorial To upgrade Ototo Corps, simply go to the Gamatoto screen and swipe left. This will take you to the Ototo Corps screen. Once on the Ototo Corps screen, tap on the engineer, and select an upgrade. Base upgrade materials/information Informations sur le commutateur |-|Normal Base= |-|Slow Beam= |-|Iron Wall= |-|Thunderbolt= |-|Waterblast= |-|Holyblast= |-|Breakerblast= Holy Blast and Breakerblast info coming soon!! (Please feel free to add to it yourself!) Tips *The base body and decoration do not have any effect. Only the head Cannon changes Cat Cannon strikes. *The shield created by the Iron Wall Cannon counts as a cat unit; you can't spawn the shield if you have reached the cat limit. *Because the Iron Wall Cat is considered a cat unit, Zombies are able to burrow past it. Trivia *The Iron Wall Cat is the slowest cat unit in the game, with a movement speed of 0. Gallery Ototo_animated.gif|official animation Reference *https://www.reddit.com/r/battlecats/comments/6ag0gr/guide_levels_cat_base_materials_the_most/ *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecatswiki/d/%A5%AA%A5%C8%A1%BC%A5%C8%B3%AB%C8%AF%C2%E2 Category:Game Features